clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ship Hold
The Ship Hold was the lower deck of The Migrator, a pirate ship owned by Captain Rockhopper. The Ship Hold served as a storage area for the whole ship. While the Migrator was docked, it also served as a store, which sold treasures Rockhopper found on his travels, through the Rockhopper's Rare Items catalog. There was a set of stairs in the lower left corner of the room, which led to the upper deck. There was also a door leading into the Captain's Quarters, although it was locked, and required a key for access. On the left edge of the room, there was a shop stand, covered by a tent, with a table for making purchases. Many objects were stored here that Rockhopper owns, including barrels, crates, treasure chests, clothing, a Mancala board, Pink Flamingos, various items for puffles, a ship in a bottle, an inflatable ball, a large map, and more. History The Ship Hold was first opened to the public on April 27, 2007, when Rockhopper returned, and at the same time the Pirate Party 2007 started. Previously, the Ship Hold was too crowded for him to let penguins inside, until he cleaned it up in early 2007. Since then, the room has remained unchanged. On January 4, 2017, some wheels of stinky cheese and rolled up maps were added. Additionally, Rockhopper's Rare Items was no longer accessible. Parties *During the Pirate Party 2007, there were orange and green balloons and banners, along with a banner labeled "GRAND OPENING". *During the Save the Migrator Project, after the upper deck was cleaned up towards the end of the project, the Ship Hold was accessible again. During this time, there was a note from the construction crew saying that Rockhopper's key could not be found, and that Rockhopper must have it with him. *During Rockhopper's Arrival Party, there were red and black balloons and banners hung up, in the same places as the Pirate Party. *During Holiday Parties, there is a large green carpet leading down the stairs, into the Captain's Quarters. There is also a Christmas tree in place of the cream soda barrels, with presents underneath. There is also a wreath and garland hung on the walls, and two signs, one labeled "COINS FOR CHANGE", the other labeled "COINS FOR CHANGE IN THE CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS!" A jolly roger puffle emblem and the pink flamingos are wearing a Santa Hat and Elf Hats, respectively. *Before the Adventure Party, vines, plants, and trees were overgrown in the Ship Hold. After a few days, more plants grew. *During the Island Adventure Party 2011, the barrels stacked up by the wall were missing, and they were replaced by a note, which was written by Rockhopper, wondering where the cream soda went. After clicking the note, players would receive the Eye Patch Pin. Trivia *This was the only room on the Migrator to have a pin, being the Eye Patch Pin. *There were three pink flamingos in the room, despite Rockhopper having a phobia of flamingos. Gallery Graphical designs Ship Hold 2007.png|April 27, 2007 – December 2010 Ship Hold 2010.png|December 2010 – January 4, 2017 Ship Hold 2017.png|January 4 – March 30, 2017 Parties 2007 Pirate Party 2007 Ship Hold.png|Pirate Party 2007 2008 Save the Migrator Project Ship Hold.png|Save the Migrator Project Rockhopper's Arrival Party Ship Hold.png|Rockhopper's Arrival Party Christmas Party 2008 Ship Hold.png|Christmas Party 2008 2009 Adventure Party construction Ship Hold.png|Before Adventure Party Adventure Party construction Ship Hold 2.png|Before Adventure Party (plants grown) Coins for Change 2009 Ship Hold.png|Coins for Change 2009 Holiday Party 2009 Ship Hold.png|Holiday Party 2009 2010 Holiday Party 2009 Ship Hold.png|Holiday Party 2010 2011 Island Adventure Party 2011 Ship Hold.png|Island Adventure Party 2011 Holiday Party 2011 Ship Hold.png|Holiday Party 2011 2012 Holiday Party 2011 Ship Hold.png|Holiday Party 2012 2013 Holiday Party 2011 Ship Hold.png|Holiday Party 2013 2015 Holiday Party 2015 Ship Hold.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Holiday Party 2016 Ship Hold.png|Holiday Party 2016 Names in other languages SWF *Ship Hold *Music Geographic location Category:Places Category:The Migrator Category:2007